1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tillage tool, and particularly to a sweep having a pair of divergent wings which are joined along a central weld line, and further having a hard metal nose insert protectively mounted on the convergent forward ends of the wings.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of agricultural tillage implements and tools, it is desirable to protect cutting edges and penetrating points against excessive soil abrasion by covering these parts of the tool with hard-facing metal, or with an overcap designed to protect such points and cutting edges.
An overcap used to protect tillage tool cutting edges against excessive abrasion is the overcap depicted and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,042 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. A tillage sweep carries the overcap which projects over and shields the leading point of the sweep, as well as the cutting side edges of the sweep which converge at the pointed leading end. The overcap is made of a high hardness metal alloy, such as chromium carbide.
Another patent which shows a capped tillage tool is U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,364. The chisel plow point there disclosed is made of cast chromium carbide which is welded to the point of the plow shank, and is so configured that soil is deflected away from the shank which is thus protected from abrasive wear.
A popular type of sweep in current use is one which has a pair of elongated divergent wings, and is adapted for use on certain types of plows. This sweep, sometimes referred to as a Noble sweep, has been constructed with metal hard-facing provided along the line where the two wings of the sweep join, and at the leading edges and leading point of the sweep.
Other types of protective hard-facing elements are those which are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,904,119; 2,598,121; 2,876,853; 1,145,212; 3,188,989; 3,326,152; 2,598,121 and 3,439,636